


Girlfriends

by ShyBear



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rookie Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBear/pseuds/ShyBear
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: @someonesapprentice Hey there!! Have you got a Golly story for national girlfriends day!





	Girlfriends

“I need you to be my girlfriend!”

“What??!” Holly looked up from the report she was trying to write to see her new friend Gail lounging in the doorway of her lab.

Gail pushed herself off of the door jam, licked her lips, and sauntered in Holly’s direction with her thumbs hooked into her service belt, saying something that Holly couldn’t quite make out over the sudden rushing in her ears and the static in her short-circuiting brain. 

Damn! Gail was hot! Ummm… she meant straight. And Holly clearly needed to get out more! 

“Gail,” Holly tilted her head and smiled at her friend, “I swore you just said, ‘I need you to be my girlfriend’, but I know you don’t bat for my team.”

“Very funny Holly. I thought we agreed to never speak of that again.” Gail rolled her eyes and shrugged, before continuing on what sounded like it was mid-rant, “Anyway, my roommates are gross, and it is winter, Holly! WINTER! I need to get away! And they promised that there would be free alcohol, and no gross boys…”

“Oookaaay…” Holly replied, trying to get her mind to catch up with whatever Gail was going on about

.“I knew you would do it!” Gail exclaimed, “I’ll pick you up at your place at eight.” She called back over her shoulder on the way out the door.

“Gail?!” Holly called after her, knowing it would probably be in vein.

Gail poked her head back in, “Oh yeah, and wear something lesbians think is hot!” she told her before spinning back around on her heal and disappearing down the hallway.

Great. What had she just gotten herself into?

——

Holly was as nervous as she had ever been on a first date. Not that this was a date, not a date at all. She had changed her clothes at least three times, finally settling on a simple, white v-neck t-shirt, with her skinny black jeans, combat boots, and leather jacket. Her hair was down and loose and she was wearing just enough eyeliner and dusky red lip gloss. Having no idea where they were going or what Gail had in mind. She hoped she wasn’t underdressed.

As she opened the door to find Gail standing there, the air grew suddenly thick and charged between them. She watched Gails eyes widen slightly and trace the line of her open leather jacket into the cleft between her breasts, before looking up to smirk at her with a wolfish grin. She couldn’t quite see what Gail was wearing under her long military style coat, but that was ok

“Come on Nerd! We don’t want to be late!” Gail said as she turned on her boot and swaggered toward Holly’s car.

Holly could only follow and laugh as she asked, “Where are we going again?”

Gail turned to grin at her in a way that made her heart beat faster, “There is this bar Virginia’s… Do you know it?” 

Holly nodded. “You do know it’s a lesbian bar, right?”

“Duh Holly! Get with the program!” Gail replied, walking faster, “Anyway… some girl, Olivia something or other, has donated her cabin on an all-inclusive, open bar tropical cruise to help raise money for the new LGBT youth center as the first prize in the Hottest Girlfriends contest!”

“Wait. You think I’m hot?” was all Holly could manage to say, as she almost tripped over her feet.

“No.” Gail rolled her eyes, “I only asked you to do this because Andy wasn’t available.” She stopped and turned to face Holly while making her what the fuck gesture with her hands, “Of course I think you’re hot! Between the two of us, we are so going to burn this to the ground and be on our way to sunny Mexico in no time!”

“You are insane…” Holly laughed

“So you’ve told me. Now vamonos!” Gail shot back as she reached for the door of Holly’s car.

—-

Packed and loud, the sound system booming out a hypnotic bass rhythm that vibrated through her body even as they waited in line on the street, there was a certain buzz that Holly could feel before they entered Virginia’s Lounge. She grinned and swayed to the to the music she could feel more than hear, until the door opened and it came billowing out into the street like aromatic smoke. Once inside, Gail led her through the crowded dance floor to the stage where the woman in a tux was handing out cards with numbers written on them in black marker, and two free drink tickets for each contestant couple entering in the ‘Hottest Couple contest and fashion show’. She had to admit, if she didn’t have a giant crush on her new friend already, the way Gail wore that knee length black lace duster over her skin tight leather jeans and a form fitting cropped tank just might make her lose her mind. As Gail bent over the low table to sign them into contest’s book flashing quite a bit of her own cleavage and the top of a lacy black bra, Holly knew she was wrong, it just might kill her.

“Drink up Nerd!” Gail grinned, lifting another pair of tequila shots from the bar where there was becoming an alarming number of drinks that women had sent them growing in front of her. 

“You do know that you are going to have to be sober enough to walk with me across the stage with the rest of the finalists, right?” Holly replied while accepting the offered alcohol.

Gail glared at her and then shrugged, “Have you ever seen me to drunk to walk?”

It was true, Gail could consume an amazing amount of alcohol and still remain on her feet. 

“Uh…” Holly began.

“I didn’t think so!” Gail clinked their glassed together and slammed back the liquor with a grin.

Six shots, and a couple of beers later, Holly found herself standing on the stage, holding Gail’s hand as the announcer declared them the winning couple. Suddenly, Gail’s hands were on her face and their lips were crashing together in a searing kiss that stopped the world, and the crowd’s explosive cheering was drowned out by the fireworks behind her eyes.

—

Ugh! Holly rolled over to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and sour, and her eyelids felt like they were stuck to her eyeballs. Flashes of memory from the night before started dancing through her head in a dizzying way; the bar, the drinking, the dance floor where they had danced like fools, the contest, Gail kissing her, making out with Gail on the dance floor after they won… Wait!

She sat up with a gasp to find Gail standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee and wearing what she could swear was her t-shirt.

“Hey you…” Gail smiled almost shyly at her as she walked across the room.

She sat up carefully, noticing that she was only wearing her panties, as she scooted to lean against the headboard.

“I really hope that coffee is for me.” She grumbled as loudly as she could.

“Uh huh.” Gail replied as she handed her a cup, and placed the other one on the bedside table. “And here.” Gail continued, handing Holly a bottle of Ibuprofen.

“Ugh! I think I love you.” Holly told her, and then blushed a deep crimson after realizing what she said.

Gail laughed and slid back into bed beside her. They sat in silence for a while drinking their coffee. It gave Holly a chance to look around at the tiny, somewhat messy room with white walls, dominated by a large amoire over-flowing with clothes and shoes, and the simple double bed. She assumed this was Gail’s room, but she had no idea how they ended up here.

“So…” She began, wanting to be a mature adult about things and get this out of the way, “last night. You kissed me.”

“Yeah.” Gail replied, looking up at her from under her eyelashes, “And you kissed me.”

“You know… I just don’t want this to become weird because…” Holly started, but before she could finish, Gail’s lips were on hers again.Kissing Gail was like the most amazing, heart stopping, exhilarating thing Holly had ever experienced, and when Gail opened her mouth and their tongues collided, Holly thought that she might die right there.

“You just had to stop talking,” Gail told her as they finally pulled apart.

“I won’t say another word.” Was her breathless reply before Gail leaned back in and kissed her again.


End file.
